Love Nothing else matters
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: Ray is a normal rockstar {like that's possible!} , until he met a crazy fan, with fingers curled into his hair. Her boyfriend ends up ruining the party, and the strange fan goes with them to their bus, to see if Ray's fine. Ray finds there's more to this girl that meets the eye. What secrets will he uncover from her? Are some things better left alone? Is love worth dying for?
1. Knight In Shining Armor

I stared down at her. She had her fingers intertwined with my hair and was kind of creeping me out.

"Um, Could you . . . could you maybe let go know?" I asked as she tugged on it. "Ow!" I cried, as she tugged harder.

"Sorry!" She replied tugging even harder.

"Come on! Just get your fingers outta my hair!" I shout.

"Their stuck in your 'fro!"_Seriously?_ I laughed "What?"

"Do my fans really, call it a 'fro?" She starts to laugh to. Then suddenly a cross between a man and a boy comes lumbering up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my girl?" He exclaimed, closing in on my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Oh hey I'm sorry! I she's just a fan!" I said getting nervous. I was never one for fights.

"Oh I've heard of you!"

"Really?" I said slightly relieved.

"Yeah. I hate your music!"

"Oh that's ok we're not for everyone." _Damn!_ I knew a fight was coming.

"That's for sure. You wanna get your hands out of this freaks ugly ass hair?"

"He's not a freak!" The girl squealed.

"Look. I don't want any trouble."

"Really? Then what are you gonna do about it?" _That question always gets the shit beat outta me! _

"Um look her fingers got stuck in my hair. She's just an excited fan, I get this all the time!"

"You mean you always do this to other people's girls?"

"No! No! That's not what I meant!"

"Like hell!" A foot came in contact with my gut, making me double over. I went to regain my feet, but I shrieked as he fell forward into me, slamming me back into the ground. He growls as he bangs my head against the ground, making it ache. The girl now had her hand out of my hair and was screaming at him.

"We talked about this! Famous people are exceptions; you know I would never do anything!" One last slam, and I literally see his head in pairs.

"Gerard." It comes out in a whisper, my head dizzy from repetitive head slammings.

"What? You need your little singer to save you from a simple fight?" He taunts. _Why does this only happen to me? Why can't it happen to Bob? _ I thought as he brought my head up with my hair, which is particularly sensitive because fans are always pulling on it. I groaned as he proceeded to practically rip it out.

"Get off me!" I shouted. He just replied with yet another punch. I tasted a metallic coppery substance trickling into my mouth. I realized the blood was from cuts, my split lip, and my nose. Frank then came over.

"Hey get off him!" He didn't listen, as he continued to claw at my already bleeding face. I no longer felt the need to open my eyes, as they might have been swollen shut anyway. I felt his weight lift off me. "You okay Ray?" I felt someone pulling me to my feet. I nodded, blinking open the eye that I could. Gerard then came running over, followed by Mikey.

"You guys alright?" They asked in unison.

"I am, but he may not be!" Frank squealed pointing a finger at me, as the fighter stumbled off.

"I'm fine." I said trying to stay steady, I was swaying back and forth and the room was spinning. I soon found myself on the ground, with no idea when it happened.

"This always happens to you! People hate you!" Frank laughed as Bob finally made his way over.

"It happened again didn't it?"

"Oh shut up!" I snapped steadying myself once again. "Why was I the one with the afro?" I complained as Mikey put his arm around me to help me up.

"Are you alright!?" The girl squealed, running up to me and Mikey.

"Mhm." I grunted, as we made our way back to our tour bus.

"Can I come?" The girl asked. "Just to make sure he's ok!" She adds hastily. Gerard gives her a reassuring smile, and a 'yeah come on' wave. I just continue to make my way out of the building, holding on to Mikey's side. Three parking lots and a million questions from the girl later, and we end up in the tour bus.

"Why does this only happen to me?" I groan, as Gerard gets me an Asprin and a glass of water.

"Because everyone hates you!" Frank giggles. I shoot him a look telling him I'm not in the mood.

"I'm so sorry! Terrin can be such an ass sometimes!" She exclaims. She just kind of stares at all of us, probably thinking that she's dreaming, or something. _Why do so many people have to look at us like we're god?!_

"It's alright this happens all the time." Gerard says smiling.

"Do you have a name or are you just going to be staring all day?" Bob asks.

"Oh right, it's uh . . . . It's Christa." I look at her and our eyes meet for the first time. Her beautiful eyes shine, reflecting the light of the room. For the first time I don't see a crazed fan, I see a beautiful girl. I blink away breaking the gaze.

"If. . . If you want I could clean you up." She says softly, watching the ground.

"Uh yeah. We have a first aid in the bathroom." She followed me into the small space. I pulled out the small white package with the red cross on it, and handed it to her. She then began to wipe cautiously at my bleeding face.

"Oww." I moaned softly, as she swiped across a sensitive cut.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She squealed. I smiled, amused.

"It's alright." I replied, with the sudden urge to be next to her. I leaned in not realizing what I was doing. I soon felt my huge lips consume her whole face, but she didn't seem to notice. She sank into the kiss, furiously kissing back. Not like a crazed freaky fan, but like someone finding out they're in love. I pushed the door closed, as I also leaned against the sink, making her on top of me. My body burned with beautiful electricity. I snaked my hand around so it was rubbing her back, she had her hands in my hair, gently rubbing my scalp. When I suddenly heard a small pot-like giggle. I ripped apart from her, and stood a few feet away.

"Frank! I uh . . ." He burst out laughing. Frank was standing in the now apparently open door.

"Did I interrupt something?" He choked. I felt my face turn bright red, and with a side glance at Christa, I could tell hers was to.

"Uh . . . No! I mean . . . Uh . . . We, I mean . . . It's not what it looks like!" He smiled obviously amused.

"You weren't trying to get in a fan's pants, despite her boyfriend beating the shit out of you once already?" My face turned from bright red, to a 'I didn't think it was possible to become more red' tone.

"No! No! You know I'm not like that! I just . . ." I put my head in my hands trying to hide my embarrassment. "I don't know." He was completely right! _Did I really just do that?_ I looked at Christa horrified. In the corner of my eyes looking up from my hands, I saw that Christa was just staring at us. She was, maybe if possible, more embarrassed than I was.

"Wow. This is awkward." I turned to see Bob standing beside Frank.

"Look, Christa, I'm sorry. I never should have done that. Maybe you should leave" I was planning on crawling into a hole and dying. I watched her look down and slightly sulk. I walked her to and out of the bus door. When I got back in, they were all on the floor laughing. I scowled at them before turning into my bunk, closing the curtain, and hour later I got up, needing to take a walk or something. I walk out the bunk area, to everybody talking, about me. I clear my throat.

"*Ahem* Hey guys." The whispers stop, and their heads shoot up.

"Hi Ray!" Gerard says a little too enthusiastic.

"I know you guys were talking about me." They hang their heads, knowing they've been caught. "I'm going to the Café." I stated. "I'll be back." With that I turned out the door, closing the space between me and the Café with every step. I finally arrived and opened the door, hearing the ever so familiar bell chime. As I found a seat I noticed a girl crying, in the booth in back of me. I began to turn, listening to her sobs. In some way the noises she made were beautiful, as if every noise that came out of her mouth was beautiful (in a complete non-sexual way!). But they were almost scared, and sad. They made me sad, and want to comfort her. I slowly got out of my booth and into the girl's.

"Hey. Are you alright?" I asked. But gasped when she turned and revealed herself as the girl from earlier . . . Christa. She looked up at me, she didn't look mesmerized like the first time, she looked hurt. There was an almost black mark aligning her right cheek.

"R-ray?"

"W-wha- Are you okay?" I exclaimed. "Who did this?!" I gingerly touched the fist sized bruise. I will DESTROY _whoever did this to MY Christa . . . _Woah! I need to calm down, I mean **my** Christa? What the fuck? She's not a possession, or even associated with me! _She will NEVER be yours Toro! Calm yourself! _I internally yelled at myself.

"It's nothing. I just . . ." She trailed off. The table seemed very interesting to her. "It's nothing." I put my finger under her chin, and forced her to look at me.

"What happened?" My voice was softer, less angry and more soothing.

"It-it's okay. Terrin just got angry and . . . ." She trailed off once again, and I felt the anger boil back up to the surface.

"You mean your boyfriend?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Well actually . . . um . . . he's my Fiance" I almost forgot to breath for a second. _She can't marry that son-of-a-bitch! He'll beat her to death! _

"Um, Christa, right?" She nodded. "Maybe you shouldn't marry someone who hurts you?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I couldn't break it off, not now. He would come after me, he would hurt me. God Ray I don't want him near me anymore!" She sobbed into my shoulder, soaking my shirt. I patted her back.

"Shh. It's okay. I-I can pro- . . . I can protect you." I thought for a moment. "Tell him you're done and I'll make sure he doesn't come near you. I promise." She looked at me a moment.

"Ar-are you sure? I mean you didn't seem to be too good at . . . ." I stopped her.

"I know." I put my head in my hands. _And let the embarrassment continue!_ I thought. _Shut up me!_ "I'm sorry. I should be getting back to the guys." I thought for a second. "Do . . . do you wanna come?" I tried to make it as inaudible as possible, but she still heard it.

"Of course!" She beamed. I felt myself perk up as well. I let her out of the booth, and followed her out the door. We walked in silence for a while. The awkward kind, that rings in your ears. Until Christa broke the silence.

"So . . . . How . . . .Um . . . .How is the touring going?" She asked timidly. I turned to her, looking her up and down. I hadn't realized how beautiful she really was. She was pretty much glowing. I didn't get a chance to think more about her sexy-no beauty. Before she was attacking my over-sized lips with her own. Well there is that electricity again. I was frozen for a minute, before I sank away to her touch, to her fingers snaking up my back, and into my hair. I put my hands on her waist, pulling our bodies together, sending bolts of passion through me. There was no space between us, and nothing could pull us apart. It didn't matter that I didn't know her, it didn't matter that people were staring, or that we were blocking people's path on the sidewalk. What mattered was how much I fell in love with the beautiful abused woman in front of me. What mattered was she was a damsel in distress. I was going to save her. I was going to be her knight.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTESorry D:

_**ATTENTION READERS!:**_

_**I MIGHT NOT BE POSTING STORIES FOR A WHILE, AS I'M TRYING TO WRITE A BOOK TO PUBLISH. I WILL ADMIT IT MIGHT BE A LONG TIME, BUT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THEM, BUT I MIGHT NOT POST, I WILL, HOWEVER, POST WHEN I AM STUCK ON MY BOOK AND WILL CONTINUE WITH ONE OF THOSE, BUT DO NOT EXPECT AN UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME! I WILL COME AND READ, BUT WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE OTHERS! I'M TRULY SORRY, BUT I REALLY WANT THIS PROJECT TO SUCCEED, I WILL MISS YOU ALL, BUT IF MY BOOK COMES OUT YOU CAN READ IT? IT PROBABLY WON'T HAPPEN, BUT HEY…A GIRL'S GOTTA HAVE GOALS! X} GOODBYE MY LOVES!**_


End file.
